The Onmitsukido Way
by gallowsCalibrator92
Summary: Mysterious and feared. The Onmitsukido aren't used to being so out in the open, but Soifon's third seat becomes prominent among the Shinigami. A darkness rises that she and her brethren will have to face. Possible OC pairing later.
1. Tracking

**Yay for new fanfic! As you probably figured out (hopefully), this focuses on the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido. If I were a Shinigami, I would probably want to be in the 2nd. =) I'm still trying to figure out an actual plot, so I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Any OC's that I create are mine though. =)**

Chapter 1: Tracking

The wind blew gently, rustling the trees' branches. The full moon and stars shined brightly in the night sky as the quiet, peaceful town slept, oblivious to the dark dealings happening within.

"Shinigami, are you there?" a male voice said. He walked out from the shadows of a building into the moon's light. He was garbed in a black robe and watched the area around him, leery of any dangers or threats. "Shinigami?" he repeated in a harsh whisper.

He started to retreat into the shadows when he felt a blade press against his throat. "I knew you would show, Shinigami," he said trying to turn his head.

"Keep your head where it is. You turn around, you die," the Shinigami said in a raspy voice. "You know why I am here. Give me the information."

"What do I get in return?" the man asked keeping his eyes on the building across the street.

The Shinigami paused before saying, "Your life. It may not be much, but you would be surprised how many people value their lives when threatened."

The man chuckled. "Touché Shinigami. Very well, I'll tell you what I know. As much as you may hate it, I have to send you to someone else in order for you to find the person you seek."

The knife started to dig into the man's neck. "So you lied," the Shinigami accused.

The male twitched and started fidgeting in slight fear. "I only lied because I knew you would show up. Apparently you need to find this other Shinigami soon and since I know the person actually knows where he is, I had no choice."

The Shinigami processed this and loosened the knife's hold on his neck, only leaving a small trail of blood. The man breathed easier. "Then tell me where I can find this man who can lead me to the Shinigami. I need to find him by the day after tomorrow."

"His name is Hitoshi. He lives in the 15th District and is close friends with the leader."

"The 15th? That's on the other side of Seireitei!"

"Then I suggest you get going. But if I may say something, going from the 55th District to the 15th in one night is quite impossible."

The knife retreated from the man's neck altogether. The Shinigami backed up into the shadows and sheathed the knife. The man slightly turned around, not even seeing the outline of the Shinigami in between the buildings.

A small pouch filled with coins was tossed to the man from the shadows. "How do you know I'm telling you the truth Shinigami?"

"Through lots of training and experience. And as for your claim of going to the 15th District from here in the 55th as impossible, that's only for regular souls and maybe other Shinigami…but not for the Onmitsukido," the Shinigami stated ominously before leaving in a soft whirl of shunpo as the wind began to blow and making the trees rustle once again.

The Shinigami's words processed in the man's brain. _Onmitsukido? God be with the soul that that Shinigami is after,_ the man thought as he shivered in fear, thinking of who he just helped.

"See you tomorrow Hitoshi!" a few people called.

The man being addressed waved back before turning and walking. The Shinigami stalked him as if he were prey, remaining in the shadows and waiting for the right time to strike.

_Hitoshi, looks to be about 33 years old in human years, shaggy light brown hair, has a bit of stubble growing in, approximately 6'1" and around the same build as Abarai-fukutaicho. Should he know how to fight, this could prove to be a slight challenge,_ the Shinigami said in their mind.

_You mean that you may actually have to try?_

The Shinigami smirked underneath the bottom headpiece that covered their mouth.

_I wouldn't go that far, but this will be interesting nevertheless._

The Shinigami felt their Zanpakuto's presence rescind into their mind, chuckling as it did so.

Hitoshi soon turned down a dark alleyway.

_The biggest and last, if it comes to that, mistake he will ever make,_ the Shinigami thought before silently dropping down to join Hitoshi in the alleyway. "Hitoshi!" they called.

The man spun around and immediately his eyes grew wide in fear. He pulled out a knife. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Easy Hitoshi," the Shinigami said warningly. "I am not here to kill you."

"Then why are you here? And you didn't answer my other two questions," Hitoshi threatened with the knife pointed at the Shinigami.

"I cannot tell you who I am. You can obviously tell that I am a Shinigami and as I said, I'm not here to kill you. I am here because you know the location of the one that I am after: Kichida Ryota."

Hitoshi started laughing at the Shinigami. "You expect me to give away the location of my best friend to the likes of you? You who was sent after him to kill him? You Shinigami think you're so high and mighty."

"You do know that Kichida Ryota is a Shinigami as well. Not that I have to say anything to you, but I'm following my orders. I also know that his actions led to the death of several other Shinigami and instead of owning up to the charges where he would have been less severely punished, he fled like a coward.

"Now, I don't want to do this the hard way. You don't stand a chance against me. You might be willing to die for your friend, so torture might prove useless. Getting straight to the point, how about I threaten your family?"

Hitoshi lowered the knife instantly. "No. Please! No! Don't involve my family!"

"Their involvement remains to be seen. The fact is it's up to you. Either you tell me where Kichida Ryota is or I kill you where you stand and find your family. Make your choice Hitoshi."

Hitoshi dropped the knife and fell to his knees. _May God forgive me for this,_ Hitoshi thought.

He sighed before looking back up to the Shinigami with tears in his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks at any moment. "You can find Kichida Ryota in the 19th District. I set him up with a room at the inn there," he finally said.

The Shinigami sighed and walked over to Hitoshi. "I don't expect you to, but I hope you can one day forgive me for this. Peace be upon you and your family," the Shinigami said softly and earnestly before shunpoing away and leaving Hitoshi in the alleyway.

As soon as the Shinigami disappeared, the tone of the voice registered to Hitoshi. _A female?_

**^_^ Hope you liked it! Rate, review, etc. =)**


	2. The Chase

**Thanks for the reviews, etc. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

Chapter 2: The Chase

Making it over to the 19th District from the 15th wasn't hard for the Onmitsukido member. It was near sunrise when she did arrive though. _Damn! I was hoping I could finish this assignment by now,_ she thought to herself.

_You've been going after Ryota for a few days now. You need your rest, Raiza._

Raiza snorted. _I've gone without sleep a lot longer than this. You know that._

_I do, but take this chance to rest. I doubt your target will go anywhere._

Raiza narrowed her eyes. _However, between right now and tonight is enough time for Hitoshi to get a message to Ryota. Maybe I'll rest at least for a few hours and go for a mid-day strike._

_Not using the cover of darkness, eh?_

_I'll be ok. Besides, it'll be more fun if he has the advantage of the day time._

Raiza's Zanpakuto chuckled. _Rest well then Mistress. I will alert you if I sense anyone approaching you._

Raiza laid back on the roof of the house she was on and shut her eyes.

"_Azumi! Raiza! Run now! Get as far away from here as you can!" a man's voice screamed at her._

_Lightning flashed in the night sky followed quickly by the loud boom of thunder. A little girl cowered in the corner with an older woman. A male, looking to be about in his teenage years, laid before them, already dead with blood still seeping from his wounds._

_The man soon joined the boy on the ground. He breathed heavily, trying to stay alive for his wife and other child. "Run…" he managed to gasp out before going still._

_The older woman screamed and burst into tears and in a fit of rage, grabbed the sword her husband had used. "Raiza! LEAVE!" she yelled at the younger girl._

_The girl obeyed and scurried out of the room and outside, running as fast as she could in the rain knowing she was covered in her family's blood._

Raiza's eyes shot open. She wiped the cold sweat on her forehead off with her arm and breathed deeply for a few moments.

…_Raiza?_

_Give me a second._

Her Zanpakuto obeyed. _I am sorry child._

_Don't be. It's in the past. It has helped shape me into the person I am today. It made me stronger emotionally and gave me a reason to become stronger physically._

The Zanpakuto changed topics. _I was about to wake you. I believe it is high time to act._

Raiza looked up at the sky. A partly cloudy day with the sun bearing down upon the Rukongai making it hotter than it was though cooled slightly by a gentle, soft breeze. _I believe you may be right. To the inn it is then._

Raiza jumped down from the rooftop and quickly made her way towards the inn, taking care to not be seen by any citizen so as to retain her cover. She got to the side of the inn and waited for the citizens that were near the entrance to leave before she entered herself.

It was a cozy inn. Great compared to what other districts had to offer. She approached the receptionist who glanced up, back down at her work, and then slowly back up at Raiza with fear in her eyes.

"Calm yourself. In which room Kichida Ryota staying in?" Raiza said pleasantly.

The receptionist gulped. "Upstairs, room 24," she answered.

"Thank you," the Shinigami stated before going up the stairs two at a time. She found room 24 easily enough and went through her checklist: 1. Check the room for any reiatsu traces. Currently there wasn't any, but Raiza expected that since Ryota was on the run. 2. Check to see if any kido enchantments were around the door. There wasn't. 3. Scan the other rooms for any other identifiable reiatsu or merely check on the presence of other people. There were other people on the floor, but hopefully they wouldn't get in the way.

Satisfied, Raiza set to work and took out her lock picking equipment. As soon as she heard the audible click, she knew her orders were about to be complete. She gently pushed open the door so as to not make a noise and entered the room cautiously; her right hand on her Zanpakuto and her left out and ready to cast a kido spell.

A few steps in she checked the bathroom and cleared it before moving forward into the main area. There, sitting with his back to her on the bed in a meditation pose, was Kichida Ryota. His Zanpakuto was laying out in front of him.

"Kichida Ryota," Raiza began as his eyes jolted open and landed to her Onmitsukido clad form. "As a member of the Onmitsukido and the Goteijusantai, for taking actions that led to the deaths of several Shinigami, you are under arrest."

Ryota sighed. "I knew someone would finally come for me."

Raiza stared hard at Ryota. "I have one question before I take you back: why?"

Ryota smirked. "Why did I flee? Easy. Because I knew I would be executed anyway. I figured I might as well give myself a fighting chance."

"You don't know if you were to be executed or not. If you had owned up to your crimes, they might have been less severe."

Ryota snorted. "Yeah right. The new Central 46 would not have taken mercy on me even if I had Yamamoto-soutaicho himself vouch for me."

"Regardless of what might have been, my orders come from Soifon-taicho and Yamamoto-soutaicho. I am to bring you in right now."

He sneered. "So you can give me a 'trial?' I don't think so. What it comes down to is how I die. Either I face all the Shinigami and lose my pride before the Sokyoku takes me or I fight against you and get a quick, clean death. I'll choose the latter. Hado #4: Byakurai!" The lightning bolt shot out of his and, with frightening speed, went towards Raiza. He quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto and jumped out the window, not even sure if he hit her or not.

He hadn't. Raiza had easily redirected the kido spell to her left. The wall was left with a scorch mark. Cursing, she leapt after him out the window. Now that he was using kido, he left enough of a reiatsu trail to track.

She used shunpo once and caught up with him immediately in a field. "Hado #54: Haien!" Raiza shouted, shooting condensed purple energy towards Ryota. He dodged, shunpoing forward out of the way, but the energy still exploded upon contacting the ground where Ryota had been. He was fleeing towards the woods with Raiza hot on his heels.

Once Raiza entered the woods, she lost sight of him. She kept her focus on his reiatsu and closed her eyes, waiting for him to strike her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" he yelled. Like she had with Byakurai, she redirected the attack before shunpoing behind him and roundhouse kicking him in the side that sent him flying into a tree. He made himself stand up on the thick branch that had broken his fall. Ryota now sported a trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Damn you kick hard," he complimented through gasps of heavy breathing.

Raiza smirked behind her mouth covering. She leapt forward towards him as he readied his Zanpakuto to strike at her. She shunpoed away just as his swing came down and instead came from the right side for a clear kick to the ribs. Like last time, he flew into a tree and was now coughing up a whole bunch of blood.

Shakily, he stood up and laughed. "Thank you Onmitsukido-san," he said.

"For what?" Raiza asked.

"For giving me a good last fight. I know when I'm beaten. I won't even use my Zanpakuto on you. You just broke 5 of my ribs and probably cracked several more. There's no way I'll be able to live. I just ask that you give me a quick death right now so that I don't have to suffer through the pain."

Raiza bowed her head before shunpoing over in front of him and unsheathing her Zanpakuto from behind her. Her Zanpakuto's sealed state consisted of a tanto with a twelve inch silver blade. The guard was in the shape of a crescent moon and it, as well as the handle, was black in color.

Ryota breathed heavily. "Would it mean anything if I were to apologize for everything that I did?"

Raiza pulled down her mouth covering. "To others it may not, but to me it does."

He smiled. "You probably don't get a lot of people asking that question. At least I get to see half of a beautiful face before I die even if it is the face of my executioner."

Raiza pointed her blade where he would be granted instant death with the least amount of pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered before plunging her blade into his flesh. He gasped for air several more times. "Peace be upon you," she murmured before he was completely gone. She retracted her blade and re-sheathed it as his body was transformed into pure reiatsu.

_My orders have been fulfilled and my objective completed._

**Hope you liked it. Not much of chase scene, but can you really expect a long chase scene when the predator is an Onmitsukido agent? ^_^ Rate, review, etc.**


End file.
